


Ngaghchuq

by AngelFlower



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alien Sex, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Klingon, Lemon, Love, Objectification, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sweet, Vaginal Sex, Voice Kink, Xenophilia, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23437858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelFlower/pseuds/AngelFlower
Summary: Martok tenderly uses you as his toy.
Relationships: Martok/Reader
Kudos: 21





	Ngaghchuq

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Explicit sexual content and objectification.
> 
> Klingon Translations:
> 
> ngaghchuq - They made love to each other
> 
> HIghos - Come here
> 
> Huku - Love
> 
> SoQmoH - Close
> 
> yInwIj bong'a' SoH - You are the great love of my life

"That's right, take it all in," he told you as he stroked your cheek gently, you tried your hardest to fit all of his length into your mouth "good girl," he said with a sigh. His deep voice only made you wetter, you loved sucking his cock, it was enough to get you off, of course, you enjoyed him inside your pussy a lot more than inside your mouth.

"Stop." You pulled your mouth off of him slowly, he loved the look in your eyes as you pulled off, your gaze was so sensual, a lot more than any Klingon's he's ever been with. You pulled off fully with a string of salvia connecting your lips to his flushed tip "I do love you down on your knees, but HIghos" you obeyed his order and stood up.

He ran his hands from your shoulders to your hips, pulling you flush against him, his cock pressing in between your thighs. He thrust his cock between them "mmmm, it's as if every part of your body was made just for my pleasure" you shivered at that, your pussy was throbbing already at his words and you just couldn't wait for him to use you as he pleased.

"You like that don't you? Being used purely for my pleasure, being nothing more than my toy" you wrapped your arms around him and laid your head on his chest, thrusting into him "mmhm, it's all I'm good for" he let out a small chuckle at that "a good girl, knowing very well what she's good for" you hummed.

He held your hips, stopping you from thrusting into him, he pulled out and turned you around "now, bend over and take me all in" you bent over slightly, putting your hands on the wall, he wrapped his hand around his cock and ran his tip over your folds, feeling your wetness.

"Good girl, so wet for me" he whispered in your ear causing you to shiver at his warm breath. He lined up with your entrance and tenderly pushed inside you with one quick thrust, you moaned loudly and pushed back into him. "Always so eager to please" he sighed breathlessly, he fingers found their way to your clit, rubbing slow and steady circles, you were already melting into his touch, no matter how many times he fucked you, it would never change how good it felt.

He thrust without hesitation, his thrust was never fast or brutal, not like most Klingons. The tip of his cock pressed against your cervix, which was the only pain you ever felt with him, and even then, he was always careful to never ram into it like most men.

"Ah fuck, Martok, go faster" you begged, you sometimes wanted him to be fast and brutal, but he never was. "Shh, patients, my dear girl, slow and steady wins the race" you moaned in frustration "bu-but I need it!" He chuckled " just because... You need it doesn't mean you get it" he said between groans, you flushed in frustration but didn't argue.

With each thrust you moaned, letting out profane words every now and then. "Fuck, so good, so tight, you take me so well, huku" you loved his praise, it felt so good, so so good. Your moaning was the sweetest thing in the world to him, nothing could get him off more.

"SoQmoH" he groaned out under his breath "me-me too" you were so close, he filled you so well. As you came undone and orgasmed so did he. His warm cum filled you up and before any could drip out of you Martok thrust back into you, making sure his cum could stay inside you as long as possible.

He finally pulled out when the two of you relaxed a bit and laid with you on the bed. You laid your head on his chest again. "yInwIj bong'a' SoH." He said, kissing your forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Klingons have 3 testicles, just so you know.


End file.
